Cause it's Me&You
by LazyLouFics
Summary: A series of random unrelated Auslly one-shots/drabbles. Auslly. Deztin and Trally friendships. Rated T, just in case. Open for prompts and request. Enjoy! #04- "It's A Date". Song of the Chapter: Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.
1. Extraordinary Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: They Don't Know About Us by Victoria Duffield feat. Cody Simpson. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Extraordinary Day.

It was just another typical day at Sonic Boom. Costumers were coming and going, kids were running around and attempting to play all the instruments they could reach while Ally reprimand the kids and offer them different instrument shaped candies.

Although, one thing wasn't normal(for Ally, at least): Trish still hasn't shown up and announced her latest job; neither did Austin came to the store, even Dez hasn't- and it was already noon- so it was odd(worrisome even) for Ally that her three best friends are nowhere to be seen.

Just then her phone buzzed which meant that she had received a new text from someone. She opened the text. It was from Austin.

'Finally!' she inwardly exclaimed as she read the text. She was glad someone had finally texted her and she was even more glad that Austin was the one who texted. Because maybe, she has the tiniest of crush on her best friend/partner. Not that it would matter because she knows that he doesn't like her that way. Even if he did, she didn't know what other people might think of it- she was sure a lot of girls would hate her for taking Austin "away" from them. And would definitely ruin their friendship and partnership.

**'Hey, Ally, sorry if I haven't dropped by the store today, I just had to run a few errands for mom and dad. Anyway, Trish just told me we have a Team Austin&Ally meeting at Mini's today. Be there at 12:45 pm. See you! =D'**

That was what the text said. That was only it. She had to admit she was hoping the text would be something more. Nevertheless, she still did her best to 'casually' reply to him.

**'Trish never told me we have a Team Austin&Ally meeting today.'**

She replied to him.

His reply was immediate once she sent the text to him.

**'Yeah, me too but she said it was kind of an emergency.'**

He replied to her in just mere seconds.

"Emergency?" Ally frowned at the text, panic starting to rise up in her.

**'Emergency? What kind of emergency? Is everything okay?'**

She typed in her thoughts and sent the message to him immediately.

Minutes passed and Austin didn't reply to her and she was starting to get more worried.

She looked at her wrist watch. It was already 12:30 pm. It would only be a short walk from Sonic Boom to Mini's but she was badly worried for her friends, so maybe she could have an early lunch and be at Mini's on time; if not earlier.

"Dad?" she called "Can I have an early lunch today?"

Lester Dawson peeked his head through his office door "Sure, honey. Just be back by one, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, dad!" Ally nodded as she close up the shop. Then she picked up her body bag on the counter, heading out of Sonic Boom.

As she exited the store, her phone started ringing.

_**'Don't look down, down, down, down,**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down'  
**_

It was her ringtone for Austin's number.

She quickly fished for the phone in her bag and answered it after a few rings.

"Austin, what's wrong? What's the emergency? Did Trish say anything else about it?" she started rambling.

"I don't know, Ally. But I'm just about to reach Mini's and I haven't seen Trish or Dez." he too sounded a little nervous over the phone.

She felt her heart leap to her throat when she heard his voice- even through the phone he sounded amazing. His voice was like a Romantic Ballad to her. Although, right now it was more of a Sonnet since he sounded a little too serious than normal and a little bit nervous as well.

"Ally, you still there?" he broke her trance. She must've zoned out again(she was lucky she didn't bump into a pole or something).

"Oh, yeah I-I'm still here..." she responded.

"Okay, um, just meet me- I mean, us here at Mini's, yeah?"

Ally nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her "Okay..." she trailed off.

Then they both hung up.

A sigh escaped her lips as she make her way to Mini's. No doubt that she was in love with Austin- not that she would ever admit it to anyone. She knew all too well that he doesn't feel the same way about her because if he did, he would treat her just like how he treated Cassidy and Kira and all the other girls that he used to like or go out with.

But no, he treated her like a best friend. Which they are and she was thankful for it, but she wanted them to be more than just that. She just wished she could tell him that and not be such a coward and hide her feelings away from him.

A few yards away from Mini's, Ally heard music playing. It had a groovy beat to it and a funky sound but it was good.

As she reached Mini's, a few boys from her school lined up in front of her, all of them holding a placard.

_'You don't know how much you drive me crazy, Ally.' _

It said and she couldn't help but wish that Austin was the one telling her this.

At the end of the line, Dez stood holding the placard with her name on it.

"Hi, Ally!" he goofily waved at her.

"Dez, what's going on?" she asked, staring incredulously at the message in front of her. Who would make such an effort to do this for her?

A hand then suddenly tugged at her wrist and pulled her to the middle of Mini's. "Just go with it." it was Trish.

"_**I**__**'**__**ve waited so damn long**_

_**We're sick and** **tired.**_"

Someone started singing.

Ally searched for the source of the voice; Austin was definitely the one singing- she knew his voice too well. Her head whirled around as she try and spot where was the Blonde who stole her heart. And there, standing by the door of Billl's surfboard store, was Austin Moon. The one she'd been dying to see all day.

"_**I won't leave any doubt**_

_**Or stone un-turned.**_

_**I've got a Collar Full **_

_**Of chemistry from your company**_

_**So, maybe, tonight I'll be the libertine.**_"

Her heart melted as she realized who he was singing for. Austin walked closer to her as he sang through the chorus of the song, his Hazel Brown eyes never leaving her.

"_**Oh, show me your love, your love**_

_**Give me more but it's not enough**_"

He started dancing to the groovy beat of the song.

'Could he be anymore perfect?' she asked herself, pinching her arm as Austin danced his way to her.

A sudden jolt of happiness came to Ally when she realized that this wasn't a dream. Austin really is singing to her! Although, she still didn't want to get her hopes up with this one- he sang for her numerous times before and he treated her like a best friend then, what could be the difference now?

"_**Show me your love, your love**_

_**Before the world catches up.**_

_**Cause there's always time**_

_**For second guesses****, I don't wanna know**_"_  
_

He came even closer to her that she could feel his breath on her skin- their faces only inches apart. This time Ally swore her heart had just stopped beating.

"_**If you're gonna be the death of me **_

_**That's how I wanna go.**_"

Then he continued to dance, only to stop in front of her again.

"_**You've got it all worked out**_

_**With so little time**_

_**Memories that I'd black out**_

_**If you were mine.**_"

Ally finally tore her gaze at Austin, looking around her and seeing that the placards Dez and the other boys were holding had chanced.

'_I've loved you for quite sometime now. Please be mine, Ally? -Austin'_

This time Trish was the one holding the placard with her name and Dez held the one with Austin's name.

"_**I've got a Pocket Full**_

_**Of reasons why you're here tonight**_

_**So, baby, tonight just be the death of me.**_"

Austin pulled out a bracelet from his pocket and showed it to her. It was a charm bracelet, and right now, it only had two charms on it- a musical note and the letter 'A'. Although, that could quickly change once Ally answers his question.

Her dreams were finally coming true! Austin actually likes her! Oh, how she'd been dreaming about this day for so long that she didn't even know how to react anymore. So, she waited for him to go and sing the chorus of the song again but it looked like he wouldn't anymore, he seemed to already be waiting for her answer.**  
**

"So, what do you think?" Austin hopefully gazed at her.

She opened her mouth to say something- to answer him with a overjoyed 'yes'- but no words came to her. She just stared at his Hazel Brown eyes, savoring the moment, getting lost in them.

"A-Ally?"

"Just tell him, Ally!" Trish shouted, urging at her. A wide smile plastered across the Latina's face.

She looked all around them, everybody seemed ecstatic about what was happening which was far from how she thought people would react. She always thought they wouldn't approve of them being in a relationship but they weren't, if anything they were happy for them.

Finally, Ally nodded to him, not being able to utter a word because of her shock.

The whole mall exploded in rejoice as Austin cupped Ally's face and brought his lips down to hers.

The taste of his lips against hers was amazing- he tasted like pancakes and maple syrup- she felt like she was floating on Cloud9(as cheesy as that sounded, it was true). She had always imagined what it'd feel like to have his lips on hers and how his lips would taste like and Ally had to admit, it was even batter than what she imagined.

As they pulled, Austin smiled at her.

"I thought you'd never answer." he sighed in relief.

Ally returned his smiled "I've always liked you, Austin." she said "I just didn't say anything because I thought you didn't like me that way, that I was just your best friend."

"Really? I always thought you only think of me as your best friend, that's why I never made a move on you..." he admitted "But I just wanted to take the risk so, I did..."

"Guess we were both wrong..." Ally replied to him, a little surprised "But I'm glad you took the risk."

Austin then took her hand and wrapped the bracelet on her wrist "So, does this mean you can now be my girlfriend?"

Ally gazed at the bracelet around her wrist, it was absolutely beautiful then she looked up at him "I love it." she nodded, referring to the bracelet. "And yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

His smiled spread across his face, from ear to ear. "Really?" she nodded again "Yes!" then kissed her again, almost lifting her up to her feet.

All in all, it was indeed not a normal day for Ally because it was the best day for her.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it. I'm not exactly that proud of this one, it's not my best. But fear not, I have many more one-shots to come(maybe even some multi-chapter one). This one came to me when I was washing the dishes and I was listening "Collar Full" by Panic! At The Disco(I know weird right? It absolutely has no connection what-so-ever, but I kinda just came up with it while washing the dishes, so you know...). You guys should really listen to it while reading this or maybe "They don't Know About Us" by Victoria Duffield feat. Cody Simpson. Which is the song of the chapter.**

**Basically, those two songs kind of inspired this one shot. Because 1) Collar Full explains how Austin has waited for so long to confess his love for Ally and now, he's taking their relationship to the next level since he's tired of being "just friends" with Ally hence the lyrics "Show me your love, give me more but it's not enough"(you can just look up the meaning of the song and it'll explain more) and 2) They Don't Know About Us explains how Ally is kind of afraid of what other people will think of them, if they do get together but then in the end they didn't care cause, you know, others "Don't know about them". :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! I have more to come, which hopefully are better than this one! Thanks for the support! :)**

**~Lou**


	2. Heatwaves and Hormones

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: Stranded by Greyson Chance.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heatwaves and Hormones.

"Ah! It's so hot! Stupid heatwave!" Austin groaned as he rolled over on the floor of the practice room. His three other friends sprawled in the room as well, not wanting to move a single muscle. It just had to be 104 degrees out today!

"Here," Dez said "have some ice." the Redhead pulled out an ice bag from his bag and threw it to the Blonde.

Austin caught the ice bag but then as he caught the bag, it popped open and the cold water spilled down on Austin's torso.

"Ah!" he cried as he got soaked in melted ice.

"Oops..." Dez nervously laughed "Looks like the heatwave melted the ice in my bag..." he grimaced at Austin.

"Austin, you're getting the carpet all wet!" Ally scolded him, though she made no effort to sound annoyed or irritated- she was too lazy for that(at least in that moment, it was too hot for her to even exert any effort, and that's saying something if it's from Ally Dawson).

"Sorry but it's not my fault." he shot back "Plus it just made the carpet a whole lot cooler." he added as he sunk back down to the floor, spreading his arms out wide to soak in the cool water dripping from the carpet.

"But you still have to clean that up later. You too, Dez." Ally retorted, looking from the Blonde to the Redhead.

"Aw, why do I have to clean too?" Dez pouted "Austin was the one who got the water on the carpet. So, why do I have to clean too?"

"Because it's you're ice bag and it's you ice."

The Redhead huffed but didn't say anything back. This heatwave really brings out the worst in them- it was just so hot that all four of them were in the baddest of moods and that's hardly ever good, all four of their characteristics always crash in the simplest of things, now it's ten times worse since they were all grumpy and moody.

Ally rolled her eyes at the Redhead.

"Will you just relax, Ally." Trish commented beside her. "And stop wiggling around, movement means you're exerting effort and that means that you're wasting energy and that means-"

"Okay, I get!" Ally shouted, it was unlike her to blew off like that but again, it's all the heatwave's fault.

Austin propped himself up, leaning on his elbows to look at Ally, who was sprawled at the couch next to Trish. He couldn't help but notice how short her shorts was which seemed to make her legs a little longer than he used to remember it. He shook the thought out of him

'_Stop it, Austin!_' he scolded himself quietly '_You can't think of her that way. She's your best friend!_'

"Chill out, Ally." he finally told her.

"I can't, it's just too hot!"

"Okay, that's it come here." he motioned for her to lay down beside him.

"What?"

Austin reached over her feet and tugged at her ankle. "Come lie down with me in the carpet. It's much more cooler here than that hot sticky couch." he tugged at her ankle again.

"But I don't want to move..." she whined but he just kept tugging at her ankle over and over again. And after a few more yanks on her ankle she finally gave in to Austin's plea.

She groaned "Okay, just stop pulling my ankle." then she stood up but then Austin yanked her ankle again and she fell down to the floor with him.

His breath hitched as he felt her body get pressed up to his when they laid back down to the cool carpet. Her hands gripped the front of his shirts while his hands were protectively wrapped around her waist. Their faces inches away from each other.

Trish and Dez snickered at their best friends blushing faces. "Gosh, guys, I think the temperature is enough to get us all hyped up," Trish smirked "Stop trying to add more heated hormonal action..." she joked.

The musical duo only just blushed even more, their faces almost as hot as the temperature.

"Oh, um... s-sorry..." Ally finally pushed herself away from Austin.

Austin reluctantly disentangled his grasp on Ally's waist and moved to give her enough space to settle beside him.

They were silent for a few more(agonizing) minutes before Austin broke it "Hey, why don't we go to the beach?" he said, turning sideways to face Ally as if she was the only one he was talking to, because really, she was all he could see. Like Trish and Dez weren't even there.

Ally turned to face him as well, the were at least a good few inches away from each other but still, both could feel their breath on each other's necks. "You know, I don't like the beach." she replied, shaking her head.

He pouted "That was before. I thought you don't hate the beach anymore? Come on, Ally, please?" he gave her his best puppy dog eyes and it almost worked.

Her eyes softened at him, and she resisted the urge ran her fingers through his perfectly Blonde hair. God, the things this boy could do to her. She shook her head once more. "In case you forgot, one of the times I went to the beach with you guys, I got tangled in a chair, we got arrested and we got stuck together for almost a day."

"Yeah, but that was also the time I got to perform your song on the Hot Summer Jam!"

"Okay, but remember that time I got attacked by a flying pig- that was also on the beach..."

"Hey, I thought we all forgot about that!" Trish butted in, frowning at her best friend "I told you it was an accident!"

"I know that, Trish." Ally smiled at her best friend "I'm just pointing out that bad things happen to me on the beach. That's why I don't want to go to the beach."

"Please, Ally?" Austin again pleaded, his puppy dog eyes doing its work.

Ally took another look into his eyes and she got lost in them- she could not resist her best friend. Besides what's the harm in going to the beach again, right?

She let out an over theatrical sigh "Okay, okay... just stop whining..."

"Yeah!" her three friend exclaimed, standing up from their seats, fist pumping the air.

"Let's go!" Dez said before sprinting out of the practice room with his back pack.

"Wait, we still need to change clothes." Ally called to him.

"Ugh, don't you have some spare clothes in you bag?" the Redhead appeared by the door, pulling out his swimming shorts from his bag.

"How can you even fit all those things in you bag?" Trish stared at him.

"I have my ways." he smirked, patting his bag.

"Let's just go," Austin interjected "I wanna go to the beach."

"And see Ally in a bikini?" Trish muttered beside him just as the Brunette exited the room.

Austin's whole face turned beet Red, like Dez's red hair. "What? Trish!"

The Latina snickered at him "Ah, but that's what you were thinking, right?"

He didn't reply. Because, well, it was kinda true... He really did want to see Ally in a swimsuit(not necessarily in a bikini- a one piece would do- though, it wouldn't hurt if it was a bikini) but can you really blame him? He's a hormonal teenage boy, for goodness sake!

Austin shook his head, trying to get rid of an image of Ally in a bikini(which seemed to only make him blush even more). "Let's just go..." then he dashed downstairs before Trish could utter another cheeky comment and make him blush even more.

When he got downstairs, Ally and Dez were waiting for them by the entrance of Sonic Boom.

"Let's go, guys!" Dez hollered. The two quickly ran to their side.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally asked once they exited the store, gazing at him

"Huh? W-why? I'm okay..." he shrugged, not meeting the gaze of Ally.

"Your whole face is red..." she said matter of factly, touching his forehead with the back of her hand(again, it made him blush). "And it's really hot too..." her hand slid down from his forehead to his cheek, which lingered longer than it should have.

She realized this and she quickly withdrew her hand from his face(much to his dismay).

Before either could say anything else, Trish interrupted them, a sly smirk plastered on her face "Okay, we'll go home first get change and get our things then we'll meet at Shredder's in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," they all nodded and then they all went their separate ways, heading for their own houses- well, Dez was already heading to Shredder's since he already has his things with him.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later...**

"Okay, guys what do you want to do?" Dez asked as they settled on a secluded part of the beach, where only a few people were hanging out. Because, for the love of god, a lot of people were in the beach! Stupid heatwave!

"I don't know, I just really wanna go for a swim..." Austin shrugged "Ally, wanna come?" he could sense Dez and Trish snickering behind them.

Ally shook her head "Not really..." she said, spreading out a towel for her to lay on.

His face dropped, the other two snickering even louder, but he tried not to show his disappointment "Really? Why? What's the point of you going to the beach if you won't swim?"

She shrugged "I just wanna relax here as much as I possibly can." then she laid down on the towel- with her cover up still on, Austin notes. Oh, what he'd give up just to get her to shed that cover up.

But he choose to ignore those desires, instead he shrugged and pulled off his shirt. "Okay..." then he trudged off to the waters.

What he didn't notice though, was Ally's perked up expression when he pulled off his shirt revealing rock hard six pack. She tried to ignore her racing heartbeat as she stared at him, holding a surf board from Billl's and heading off to face a wave.

"You know, it would be a lot easier for the two of you if you just tell him that you _still_ like him." Trish suddenly plopped down beside her, spreading tanning lotion on her arms. "Hey, can you get my back?"

"Yeah, sure." she got the bottle from her "You know, I can do that, it would definitely ruin our partnership- remember the last time, we lost the chance to have a song be the soundtrack of a really cool cartoon movie because we were dating..."

"Oh, please that was what, like two years ago? And I'm pretty sure that he still likes you too- heck Dez even told me that he might be in love with you."

That comment made Ally squeeze the lotion bottle a little too hard and too much lotion came out of the bottle "Ah!" she squealed.

From afar, Austin and Dez were somewhat having the same conversation.

"Come on, man, just tell her you still like her!" Dez urged at him.

He shook his head "I can't do that, Dez. I can't let my feelings get in the way of our partnership- we can't have another Butch and Bitey situation."

"Yeah, well that was two years ago! Come on, it wouldn't hurt anyone if you tell her 'cause I'm pretty sure she _still_ likes you too. And besides, there's a hundred percent chance that she'll finally take off that cover up if you tell her," he teased "Don't you want that?"

"What? Dez, come on! Don't say those things!" he cried as his cheeks turn hot Red.

"Ah, but it's true..." the Redhead laughed.

Austin shook his head, staring at Trish and Ally who were talking to each other. Then Trish must have said something to startle her because tanning lotion was covering both her hands. That's when an idea came to him.

He ran as quickly as possible back to where Ally and Trish was. He arrived just in time when Ally complained about her tanning lotion covered hands.

Ally gagged "Ugh, I have tanning lotion all over my hands, this is all your fault Trish if you hadn't mentioned-" she cut herself off, realizing that Austin was standing in front of her, a boyish grin plastered on his face.

He rocked on his feet back and forth "Hey, Ally!" he greeted, still smiling.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Uh, hey, Austin..." she cautiously said.

"What's on you hands, Ally?" he innocently asked, though his eyes gleamed with malice.

"Tanning lotion." she huffed.

"Oh, so you're tanning... do you want me to get your back?" he quirked an eyebrow at him.

Her cheeks turned pink "N-no..." she stuttered, shaking her head "You- you know I hate fake tanning." she ignored the urge to just rip off her cover up and let him do so. She kept reminding herself that she does not like tanning so as to not get herself into more touble. Stupid heatwave! Even stupider hormones!

"Oh, yeah... I forgot about that!" he smacked his forehead with his hand. "Well, I- uh, I gotta go..." then he took off, silently cursing himself for forgetting such an important detail.

But he wasn't ready to give up yet. A few minutes later, he came back to their spot with a new plan in mind.

He plopped down next to her, a little too close than how a best friend should sit. "Hey, Ally," he greeted once again.

This time she knew something was definitely going on "Hey, Austin, what do you want this time?"

He shook his head "Nothing..." he raised his hands up in surrender "Promise."

They were silent for a few seconds, then Austin spoke up again. "Don't you feel hot in that cover up?" he blurted out "Don't you wanna take it off?"

She tensed at what he said. "Uh... n-no..." she shook her head.

His face fell, he thought that if he'd be straight up blunt then she'd give in immediately- apparently he was wrong. But he didn't say anything else.

"So, uh do you want some ice cream?" he asked again "I'm gonna buy some?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna move." she pouted "Can you just buy me some?"

"Sure. Fruity Mint Swirl, right?" he nodded before taking off to head for Scoop, there it is. Man, she's got him whipped. Bad.

But of course, he wouldn't just give in to her request that easily if he wasn't planning something- of course he had one. He was planning to "accidentally" spill some ice cream on her cover up so that she would take it off since it's already dirty from the ice cream stain.

And so, after he got the two cones of ice cream he headed back to their spot- one flavored Fruity Mint Swirl(for her) and one Cookie Dough flavored(for him)- with every intention of succeeding in getting her to shed off the cover up. And of course, finally winning her back.

But something went wrong along the way. As he jogged back to their spot, he got a little over excited and he didn't notice that Nelson was running towards his direction and the little boy bumped into him and he stammered his way back to Ally as he avoided crushing Nelson and the ice cream he was holding.

When he finally tripped, he crushed the ice cream cone with the Cookie Dough flavored one and it fell just by Ally's towel- missing her and he cover up by a few centimeters.

"Oh, come on!" he groaned.

"Austin, are you okay?" she asked, looking at him with her doe eyes.

"No, Ally, I'm not okay!" he replied, giving her the Fruity Mint Swirl ice cream and plopping down next to her, kicking away his crushed ice cream "I just dropped my ice cream and you still won't take off that stupid cover up! How can I be okay?" he huffed.

"Austin it's just ice cream..." she giggled as she licked on her ice cream but then she realized the second part of what he said. "Wait, why do you want me to take off my cover up?"

His eyes widened as he realized what he just confessed. And without even thinking of it, he crashed his lips onto hers- his lips violently moving against hers. It was the heatwave's fault and his hormones.

She quickly responded, dropping her ice cream cone but not really caring as she moved her hands to wrap around his neck, fiddling at the ends of his Blonde hair.

They kissed(quite passionately) for a few more minutes but then oxygen was needed and they pulled away.

"What was that for?" she asked, panting a little.

"I told you, I want you to take off that stupid cover up."

"Oh, and kissing me is your way of asking that?" she flirted back.

"Yeah, something like that." he said before planting a chaste kiss on her lips "So, will you take it off?"

"Hmm..." she teased, pecking his lips "I don't know, I think you're going to have to try harder than that."

Then they kissed again even more passionately than the first one. And even more heated than the temperature right now.

Thank god for the heatwave(and hormones) because Ally finally shed off her cover up. And Austin had to admit, it was worth the crushed Cookie Dough ice cream because he swears that he'd happily die, contented- right then and there- if the last thing he saw was Ally wearing a bubble-gum blue bikini.

* * *

**A/N: Yayyyyyyyy! Another one shot done! Although, this turned out a little longer than I planned, I still enjoyed writing this! Sorry if there are mistakes but mind you, this only a day's work of writing because lately, I've been having a roll with writing, you know, finally got rid of that stupid writer's block, and I have to say I'm quite proud of this one. :)**

**Originally, I planned on calling this one-shot "Heatwave Shenanigans" but then I figured, I should try to make some alliteration myself since that's what they do on the show and this is what I came up with. It's quite fun to try and make up some alliteration but I have to admit I was a little challenged about it.**

**Anyway, tell me about what you think of this one shot in the review. You can also give me prompts and request or ask questions. I promise I don't bite. **

**Thanks again for the support! I have more to come and I hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**~Lou**


	3. Please?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Please?

"Oh, come on, Ally," Austin whined, following the Brunette around their apartment- no, they are not in a relationship, they just happen to share the same apartment. They're "just best friends", at least that's what they tell other people. "What's wrong with getting a dog? It's not like the dog will do anything bad in here."

"There's nothing wrong with getting a dog, the problem is that when- if we get a dog, I'll probably end up the only one taking care of it." she countered "Getting a dog means being able to take care of it, wash it, groom it, feed it, take it to the vet every month. That's a lot of work- you can't even get the groceries on your own."

"Hey, I told you the woman in the store misled me to another aisle!" he defended "And I can take care of a dog."

"Oh, please, you can't even take care of yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

They grew silent, letting her words sink in. She didn't mean for it to sound so belittling, but she can't take it back now- it was already out there- and they both know that something has come up(or down) between them.

Ally stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the Blonde "Austin, I didn't mean-"

"Save it, Ally." he turned his back against her, heading back to his room.

She followed him "Austin, wait."

"Are you two seriously fighting like an old married couple again?" Trish deadpanned as she burst in to their living room, carrying two bags of groceries. "Seriously guys, just make it out already- literally!"

"We don't act like a married couple!" they both insisted, glaring at the Latina.

"Yeah, keep telling yourselves that." Trish snorted, placing the bags on the counter top of the kitchen. "Anyway, I just came by to drop the groceries you asked me to pick up, Ally." then she left without another word, a small smirk plastered on her face. She knew it would only be a matter of time before those two would finally get it together- maybe today would be that day.

They were silent again, an eerie awkwardness settling upon them. The tension was too thick for the two of them. Finally, Ally spoke up.

She sighed, cautiously walking closer to him "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it like that. I just know that you'll be exhausted if we ever get a dog- it will take a lot of effort to take care of a dog, it's kind of like taking care of a baby..."

He pouted, his eyebrows furrowed "So, what's hard there?"

"Ugh, clearly you've never taken care of a baby on your own before." she said.

"And you have?"

"Well... no, not exactly but still, I know it's going to be very difficult."

"How can you know if we don't try? Come on, Ally, if we get a dog it'll be like training for when we finally do take care of a baby..." he trailed off. Clearly, their conversation had taken a full new meaning. He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes, pleading with all his will power. Weird as their conversation had sounded, they both seem to not mind it that much- clearly, they were used to having a conversation like that.

"Austin..." she breathed out, not letting herself fall for his puppy dog eyes again. She'd been fooled by those gorgeous Hazel Brown eyes too many times.

"Ally..." he imitated her tone, advancing towards her. She backed away. "Please?"

"No." she shook her head but he didn't listen to her. He inched more closer to her, and she did her best to keep their distance but eventually she ran out of place to run to and her back hit a wall.

He cocked his head at her, their noses almost grazing "Please, Ally? I promise I'll help you take care of the dog."

Her breath hitched, they've never been this close before. Sure, they've slept in one room before, heck they even shared beds before but it was never this intimate.

She gulped, looking straight to his eyes and getting lost in them(so much for not falling for his puppy dog eyes) but really, who is she kidding she will always be a sucker for his eyes- she will always be a sucker for him. Not that she would actually admit that out loud.

She shut her eyes tight, if she can't see his eyes then she can't fall for him(not possible of course, she already fell for him a long time ago). "N-no..." she insisted, although it lacked the insistent part. Her voice quivered(a fact he didn't fail to notice).

He smirked seeing the uneasy expression in her face. He loved that he was able to do those kinds of things to her- it made him feel like they were even because she can do those things to him as well(not that he'll ever admit it).

"Come on, Ally," he whispered to her ear, his breath ghosting in her skin.

"I-I don't know, A-Austin..." she stammered "I don't think this is a good idea... I mean, getting a dog..."

He shook his head "I don't think this is about getting a dog anymore..."

"W-what are you talking about? This is totally about the dog."

"Okay, if you say so..." Then he backed away from her, a teasing smirk plastered on his face.

"What?" Ally stared at him as he retreated from their position. No doubt that she was confused about what is going on. "Wait, where are you going?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's just it? You're not going to push through with getting a dog?"

"Well, you said that you don't want to get a dog," he shrugged "And what's the point of fighting with you over it if you still don't want a dog..."

Her eyes narrowed at him with suspicion "I know you, Austin. You're not the one to just give up that easily. You'll fight for what you want until you get it... So, what's the catch?"

Austin closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh "I'm tired of this, Ally." he was suddenly blowing off "I'm tired of fighting about what I want because I'll never have it! If we're on different side then I don't want to fight, I'm giving up, that's the catch! I don't want to fight with you anymore... b-because I know you d-don't want to get a... dog..."

Her eyes softened at him. She knew he wasn't talking about getting a dog anymore- he knew that as well- she really doesn't care anymore whether they get a dog or not. Because as cheesy as it sounded, it's not the dog that they want.

"Are you sure this is still about getting a dog?" she teased, advancing to him and taking his hands in hers.**  
**

"Really, Ally?" he deadpanned, sending her a pointed.

She chuckled "I'm sorry... I'm just kidding." then she draped her arms around his neck. "I don't want to fight with you too..."

And before either of them knew it, their lips were colliding against each other. Her soft lips moving along with his. His hands clutched on her waist, pulling her closer to him as if she was his life line.

He wanted to stay in that moment for the rest of his life, with her lips on his and her hands rubbing at the nape of his neck, and his fingers twirling into the curls of her soft silky Chestnut Brown hair while his other hand run up and down her back, but unfortunately because of a thing called air they had to pull away.

Austin breathed out a happy sigh, resting his forehead to hers. All the pent up tension and emotions were gone, they both know what they want and neither would let anything get in the way of that.

"We're getting a cat." she told him before he could utter a single word. And then disentangled herself from him and ran out of the apartment, grabbing his cars keys to head to the nearest pet shop.

"Ally!" he whined again, following her out of their apartment. But this time he had a smile on his face.

Cause really, what difference is there if they get a cat or a dog? So long as he's getting a pet with her then he's okay with it.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, that was cheesy ending... It's not my best, I'll admit but, you know, it's been a while since the last time I updated this, so I still hope that you enjoyed this. Personally, I think it's a little lousy of me to end the one shot like that, but oh well guess that's just how things really is. And this is also a lot shorter from the first one shots that I did in this A&A one-shot series(which is also a first for my one-shot series cause normally in my other one-shot series for other fandoms I only do one thousand words or so one shots, so basically this is a standard for me). That probably didn't make any sense but nevermind... oh, well... Hahahaha. XD  
**

**Anyway, I promise I have more(better) one shots coming. I hope you guys don't mind that it took me this long to update. Also, I don't have a Song of the Chapter cause I can't think of one. But, uh, I'm hoping you still like this. ****As always, if you have any question you can always ask me, I swear I don't bite. :)**

**Lastly, I have a BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: I have one big surprise for you guys this September. I have an A&A multi-chapter fic coming, entitled "It's You All Along". So you guys should watch out for that. I promise, it's gonna be good. I have already planned up everything and I'm having great progress to it so I hope you guys will like it. It's a really good fic. I'm super excited for you guys to read it! Eeeeekkkk! =DDDDDD**

**~Lou**


	4. It's A Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally, all rights go to the Creators.**

**Song of the Chapter: Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: It's A Date.

"Trish!" Ally cried as soon as the Latina had answered the phone call "We have a problem!"

"Okay, Ally just calm down no need to shout." Trish replied, cringing at the high pitch scream that Ally let out. Even through the phone it was eardrum shattering.

"I can't, Trish! This is a big problem, like huge! I-it's about..." she trialed away, making the Latina hang on to her phone in anticipation.

"Well, spit it out!" Trish shouted

"It's about... you know who..."

"What? You know who? You mean, Voldemort?"

"No, Trish, why would it be about Voldemort? It's about Austin..."

Trish gasped "I'm on my way. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Then they hung up. Trish quickly made her way to Ally's house. Once she was there, she immediately ran for Ally's room, just saying a quick 'hello' to Ally's dad then bolting up to Ally's room.

She opened the door with a thud "Okay, I'm here!" she said "What's the situation?"

"Trish!" Ally jumped up from her seat. "He, he asked m-me out!" she squealed.

"He- what?" Trish exclaimed "A-Ally that's great! What's the problem there?"

"Well..." she grimaced, playing with her fingers "He didn't exactly ask me out... I mean, he wanted me to come with him to a Taylor Swift concert but h-he didn't exactly say if it was a date or not..."

"He asked you out to a Taylor Swift concert?! Ally, that's definitely a date!"

"But what if it's not? I don't want to get my hopes up, Trish."

The Latina sighed "Then just ask him if it is a date." she simply said, as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world.

Ally stared at her incredulously "I can't just ask him! I don't want to sound too desperate! If I ask him if it's a date and it's not then he'll think that I want to date him."

"That's because you really want to date him."

"Yeah, but I don't want him to find out! What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"Ally, just calm down, okay?" Trish told her "Don't over think everything. Just go to the concert with him. When is it?"

"Tonight..." she answered.

"Tonight?!" Trish cried "If it's tonight then what are you still doing here moping around! We have to get you ready! Date or not a date, you have to look your best for Austin."

Then for the rest of the day, Trish helped Ally prep up for her "date/not-a-date" with Austin. Helping the Brunette pick the perfect outfit, curl her hair, put light make up on her.

By 6:30 p.m., Ally was all set for her "date/not-a-date" with Austin. "You look great, Ally." Trish told her for the umpteenth time.

The Brunette sighed "You don't think I over dressed, I mean what if it's not a date? I'm getting way ahead of myself- we're going to a Taylor Swift concert, not a fancy dinner!"

Her Latina friend groaned "Ally, you're not over dressed or under dressed. This is border line date slash not a date casual dressed." she gestured at her.

She looked at her outfit. She was wearing a simple floral tank top, a light teal skirt, and cream colored pumps which was only two and a half inch high(Trish and her had a long debate on whether she should wear heels since it was concert that she was going to and settled for the pumps).

"I guess so..." she ran a hand through her wavy Chestnut Brown locks "But-"

"Ally, Austin is here!" she was cut short by her dad. Lester shouted from downstairs.

"Trish!" she squeaked, her doe eyes bulging out of its sockets.

"Just go!" Trish shook her head, shooing Ally with her hands. "Just be sure to tell me what happened tomorrow."

"O-okay..." she nodded, sighing before exiting her room and going downstairs.

Once downstairs, she saw her dad and Austin in their living room. They seem to be having quite a normal conversation- probably something about Austin doing a commercial for Sonic Boom- but Austin looked a tad more nervous than usual. He fiddled with his fingers and didn't look Lester directly in the eyes.

She cleared her throat to announce her presence "Hey, dad. Hey, Austin what are you guys taking about?"

"Ally!" Austin squeaked, whirling around to look at her from the couch "N-nothing. We should really head out now. So, we w-won't be late f-for the concert. Uh, bye, Mr. Dawson!"

Then he stood up from his seat and walked towards Ally and grabbed her hand. "I'll be sure to be back by 11, Mr. Dawson." he called before dragging her out of their house.

"What was that all about?" Ally finally managed to utter as they slowed down their pace from walking, already nearing the venue for Taylor Swift's concert by the Miami mall.

"What was what all about?" he innocently said. Their hands carelessly brushed against each other. "You look great by the way."

"Oh, t-thanks..." she blushed suddenly interested on the gravel in the pavement they walked on. She could feel his Hazel Brown eyes bore into her. "Y-you too..."

Then she heard him chuckled "How can you know that? You're not even looking at me."

She blushed even more, now from embarrassment "I-I just do... You always dress nice. You always look great."

It was his turn to blush.

Before he could say anything though, they had arrived at the venue of the concert. They were right on time for the concert.

Taylor Swift came out and immediately started singing. The seats that Austin got were amazing; they up front and close to the stage, so that they could clearly see whatever was happening there.

"Now, I hope you're all having a fun night cause I am." Taylor began as she played a new melody on her acoustic guitar. "And for my last song that I'm going to sing tonight is from my 'Speak Now' album, I don't know if you guys know but it's called 'Sparks Fly'."

The crowed started cheering, including Ally while Austin just gazed at her, a smile playing on his lips- he just loved knowing that he was partly the reason why she smiling so wide and so bright.

"This was actually requested by one of my friends to sing during tonight's concert." Taylor explained and Austin tensed. "'Cause you see, he asked this girl that he really, _really_ likes to tonight's concert and he told me that this girl loves my songs especially 'Sparks Fly' so he asked me if I could play the song tonight and, well, you know me, and I'm all for love and I don't know if you know this guy but his name is Austin. Like _the_ Austin Moon." the cheering of the crowed got even more loud as a spotlight was directed to Austin and Ally. "So, Austin, my friend, I hope you finally get the girl."

Then she started singing but not, of course, before giving Austin a not so subtle wink.

He could just feel Ally's eyes burn through him as the song played on. He didn't exactly think that the country singer would announce what he did, he wasn't quite prepared for what will happen in the next few minutes.

This was not how he planned(he had nothing planned at all) to tell Ally that he liked her more than a friend. But either way, he'll have to tell her anyway so he'll just have to wing it and worry about what will happen next between them later on.

The song finally ended and the concert was over. Taylor exited the stage and the fans, as well as the two of them started to leave the venue.

There were so many thoughts clouding Ally's mind. Did Taylor really mean what she said? That Austin requested for the song to be played at her concert. And if her analogy was right, she was the girl that Taylor was talking about and she told Austin sometime before that her favorite Taylor Swift song was 'Sparks Fly'.

"Do you still want to eat?" Austin finally broke their silence as they walk through the mall. "Or do you want to go home? It's only 10 p.m., I promised your dad that I'll get you home by 11 so, we still have an hour..."

"No, it's okay. I'm not that hungry anyway." she rubbed her arms as a breeze blew past them. "Can we just walk around?"

"Yeah, okay." he said as he shed off his Red leather jacket "Here, you're cold."

Then he draped the jacket on her shoulder. She pulled it closer to her, loving the warmth that came along with it; it was his warmth, it even smelled like him- like fresh summer breeze(even though it's still Spring).

"Thanks." she murmured.

Silence loomed over them again. '_Come on, Austin! Man up! Just tell her!_' he gave himself a pep-talk as they walk from the mall to the beach.

He looked at his wrist watch- 10:23 it read. He had at least half an hour more before he has to get her home, half an hour to tell her that he loves her.

"Ally?"

"Hm?"

"A-about tonight..." he started, avoiding her gaze "What Taylor said-"

"It's a joke. I know," she said, a hint of disappointment in her tone.

His eyes went wide like saucers "N-no! I, I mean, you really think she was joking?"

She shrugged "I-I don't know..." she was really confused. "Is what she said true?" she looked up at him. They had stopped walking by now.

He avoided her eyes once again. "Y-yeah... everything she said was true..." he finally got the courage to look at her "I-I mean, I didn't really plan on telling you it this way but I knew I have to do it anyway, so here it goes..." he took in an air of breath "Ally, I... I know we've been friends for a really long time and what I'm going to say might ruin our friendship but, I just- I don't think I can take being just friends with you anymore."

She didn't say anything so he continued on. "I guess what I'm just trying to say is that I like you, Ally. I really, really do. More than just a friend. Wow, I'm really terrible at expressing my feelings..." he chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

Ally just stood there, gaping at Austin and thinking that she must be dreaming. Because, for the love of all things, Austin actually likes her! He actually likes her more than just a friend!

"I, uh... I know you probably don't feel the same way... so, let's just forget what I said." Austin said after some time because she was still just staring at him.

Then she started giggling "As much as I wished that you were better at expressing yourself, I don't really want to forget what you said."

He looked at her with confused eyes. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I really, really like you too, Austin." she said, her doe eyes shimmering with happiness. She didn't think she'd be able to admit it to him that easily but after his poor way of telling her, she didn't think she'd be able to mess up like he did.

"Really? Y-you do?" his face broke into a wide grin. She nodded and the next thing she knew she was wrapped around in his muscular arms, almost lifting her up to her feet. She giggled, flinging her arms around his neck.

After a few more minutes Austin finally released her. "So, um... can I kiss you now?" he nervously asked.

She chuckled and nodded, leaning up to connect her lips with his. He smiled into the kiss as his hands wrap around her waist to pull her closer. It was all she ever imagined it would be(maybe, minus the disastrous way he confessed to her- but it's the thought that counts, right?).

The kiss was slow and just full of passion. Finally, after for what felt like eternity(although, it still wasn't enough for them), they pulled away.

"'_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain'_..." she quoted at him. He laughed.

Then they walked home, hand in hand and Austin was lucky enough that he got Ally home before 11- with three minutes to spare. Lester Dawson was waiting for them at porch of their house, his arms crossed together, and feet tapping the floor impatiently.

"Um... h-hi, Mr. Dawson..." Austin greeted the older fellow, stuttering. Ally could feel his hand(the one that held hers) start sweating.

"Dad." Ally raised an eyebrow at him.

Lester smiled "Trish is still upstairs, she said she'll just stay over so you two can have girls night." he said.

"Really? Well, I'd just leave you two to talk..." she gave Austin's hand a squeeze and kissed his cheek. Then went inside their house, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling and laughing- she'd never seen Austin that nervous ever before. But she knew her dad was just playing with him, Lester knew for a very long time that his daughter like Austin.

She went upstairs to her room, not even worrying about what was happening downstairs.

"It was definitely a date, Trish!"

* * *

**A/N: Eh, that was a little longer that I planned it to go but oh well... All that matters is that I managed to update right? Anyway, what do you guys think about this one? I hope you guys liked this. It's a little cheesy I know- I mean, Ally quoted 'Sparks Fly' after their kiss(which somehow contributed to them getting together). If that is not the definition of cheesy then I don't know what it. Hahaha. XD  
**

**Anyway, I guess that's just it. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm still open for request and prompts, just leave it on the review or pm me about what would you like the one-shot to be. If you have any questions, you can always ask me, I promise I don't bite. I'll answer your questions as truthful as possible. **

**And also, check out my latest Auslly multi-chapter AU story 'It's You All Along', the first chapter is already up and I'd be very grateful if you can check that one out as well. I have a lot of things planned for that one but of course I'd still update this one-shot series as often as I can as well. :)  
**

**Thanks for the support, you're all awesome! **

**~Lou**


End file.
